


Bite Me

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Monsters, Vampire Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Jongdae has experienced a lot of things when dating his vampire boyfriend, but by far the one that he likes the most is when Baekhyun takes blood from him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Kudos: 37





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 - Monsters
> 
> I had to think about this one(I'm honestly not too proud of it), but I think the fact that vampires could likely feel the same as their victim through sucking their blood because of the chemicals and hormones that are in it sounded pretty cool lol

If someone told Jongdae that the world of monsters was real half a year ago he would have called them crazy. Monsters existing? Nah. Vampires, werewolves, sprites? Not possible. But that was then. This was now. And now? Now Jongdae seemed to be in love with the most caring, doting, teasing, annoying monster alive. Well, alive was a stretch. Baekhyun was a Vampire and Jongdae wasn't sure “alive” counted. But he was still all of the above.

It was interesting to be involved with a Vampire, the strange schedules, the seemingly constant need to bite everything, and the sharp canines that always seemed to nick Jongdae's lip whenever they kissed. But the most interesting thing, in Jongdae's book, was the feeling of Baekhyun feeding from him. There really was no other feeling like it.

The way that Baekhyun would place Jongdae onto his lap and kiss him, making the smaller malleable under his hands. How he would lick into Jongdae’s mouth and take control of the kiss as he cupped the back of Jongdae’s head bringing him closer; and like always he canines would nick at Jongdae’s lip, drawing blood into their mouths. Baekhyun would moan against Jongdae’s lips, placing a hand on the other’s hips and pulling him closer in his lap to the point that Jongdae would be able to feel Baekhyun’s erection against his thighs. 

Slowly, Jongdae would roll his hips against Baekhyun’s, causing both of them to moan. His fingers would cling to the cloth of Baekhyun's shirt as the elder would finally pull away from his lips only to lean down and lick at the small cut on Jongdae's bottom lip. The Vampire would then slowly drag his lips down Jongdae’s jaw line and to his neck where he would place open mouthed kisses against the heated skin. 

In return Jongdae would move his hands so that they would slide the waistband of his pants and undergarments, along with Baekhyun’s, a little down their legs to allow for their pulsing members to leave their confinements. He would wrap a small hand around them both and press them together which earned him a sigh from the other as a small whimper escaped his lips.

Eventually, when Baekhyun had deemed his neck to be filled with wet kisses and marks of his own he would bite down, piercing his fangs into Jongdae’s soft skin. Jongdae would scream as his entire body tensed at the action. It didn’t feel bad, if anything it felt rather good. Good enough that his dick would pulse in his hands and a dribble of pre-cum would escape the tip and slide down to meet his hand, wetting it and making his stroking actions smoother between the two of them. 

Jongdae could feel Baekhyun sucking at his neck and with every passing moment the pleasure in his body rose until it could no longer. He would then lean forward and bite at Baekhyun’s neck in return, not hard enough to draw blood, as Baekhyun told him the consequences of drinking his blood after he himself had drunk Jongdae's. The ecstasy that Jongdae felt transferred over into Baekhyun through his blood and the two men would find themselves coming at the same time, coating Jongdae’s hand. 

Baekhyun had once explained the reason why he could feel Jongdae’s ecstasy, something along the lines of the hormones and chemicals in his blood, but Jongdae didn’t really care, he was more happy about the fact that he could make Baekhyun feel good by feeling good himself.


End file.
